


You've Already Got Me Coming Undone

by kee



Series: JOB 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee/pseuds/kee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Already Got Me Coming Undone

Jensen wakes before the alarm, awareness creeping in by gradual degrees. His face is resting on a pillow softer than it has a right to be, his body wrapped in high thread count cotton covered with down. There's warmth radiating all along his back. A broad palm cups his hipbone. Jensen feels the weight of it, the security, like an anchor. _Jared_. He smiles and keeps his eyes closed, just for a moment allowing the sensation of peace and satisfaction to wash over him. He’s finally here with Jared.

_Fuck_. 

He’s in Jared’s bed. They can’t ever go back now.

Between one heartbeat and the next, the panic sets in. It’s an unwanted, unstoppable rush of adrenaline. Stupid fight-or-flight, wired in the blood. Years of drunken hook-ups and bad decisions have Jensen’s body conditioned to get going, get gone, before things have a chance to get messy.

But that ship has sailed. If this doesn’t work – if he loses Jared – Jensen can’t even bear the thought. Last night, he’d gotten everything he’d ever wanted and more. Today all he can think about is what he’s going to do when he loses it.

Jensen grits his teeth and wills his muscles into stillness. He can’t just bolt. Jared won’t understand. Jared will be _hurt_. He feels Jared shifting behind him. The hand on Jensen’s hip slides around and up until it’s resting flat against his chest. Jared pulls Jensen into the curve of his body and presses his face against the back of Jen’s neck.

Jared’s voice is thick with sleep. “Don’t freak out on me now, Jen.”

“I’m not.” It’s practically a squeak.

The smile against his skin feels like a kiss. “Liar.”

Jensen covers Jared’s hand with his own, blowing out a long breath and trying to relax. He needs to calm the fuck down. It’s not some tragedy.

It’s just the morning after.

\+ || + || +

_“I fucking missed you.”_

_“I missed you, too.”_

\+ || + || +

Jensen stands in the entryway, both dogs milling about at his feet. Jared is looking at him like he’s some sort of mirage, like Jensen is his every dream come true, and Jensen thinks, _yeah, baby, right back at ya_. He’s smiling so hard, his cheeks ache. 

Six weeks, they’ve been apart, off being movie stars. Random texts, hurried phone calls between takes, it hasn’t been enough. It hasn’t been close to enough. Jensen drinks in the sight of Jared, fresh from his workout. He watches a bead of sweat make it’s way down Jay’s throat to rest in the dip of his clavicle. He wants to lick it off. 

Jared keeps blinking at him like he’s going to disappear. “You’re not supposed to be here until Friday.”

Jensen can’t resist yanking his chain. “I could leave and come back if you’d like.”

Jared’s eyes flash. Jensen hears _the hell you will_ and then his back is against the wall and Jared is all over him.

He can definitely work with that.

\+ || + || +

__

_“I want to fuck you. Will you let me fuck you?”_

_“I thought you’d never ask.”_

\+ || + || +

Jared _carries_ Jensen to the bedroom, and damn if that doesn’t hit buttons Jensen didn’t even know he had. Jared’s laughter fills the room as he tosses Jensen on the bed. It’s a sharp reminder of the night Jensen fell, when he finally gave up and realized that this man, this smile was going to be _it_ for him. 

Jensen doesn’t waste any time getting Jared’s clothes off, he wants Jared naked. Wants Jay’s cock in his hand. _Now_. They’ve been building towards this for months. Jensen’s been wanting it for years. It’s been a long time coming and Jensen is tired of waiting. Jared’s groan when Jensen finally puts a hand on him is almost worth it. 

Almost.

Jared is impossibly hard in his grip. Jensen strokes once and watches as Jared grows even harder, the tip of his dick shiny with precum. Jensen licks his lips and bends his head.

Jared’s hand on his jaw and gentle _no_ stop Jensen cold. He feels suddenly at sea in doubts he thought he’d set aside. He tries to pull back, but Jared won’t let him.

Jared blushes and fumbles his way through an explanation. He doesn’t want to come yet. He wants to fuck Jensen.

When Jared asks, begs really, the raw need in his voice makes Jensen’s cock jump. 

He’s smiling as he pulls Jared onto the bed.

\+ || + || +

_“You okay?”_

_“Just give me a minute.”_

_“Take all the time you need.”_

\+ || + || +

Jared is sprawled against the pillows, eyes rapt as he watches Jensen prep himself. Jensen basks in the wonder and open appreciation showing so clearly on Jay’s face. Putting on a show isn’t generally his thing, but this is Jared, this is _them_ , and everything that’s come before seems irrelevant now. Jensen feels like a blank slate, like he’s just waiting for Jared to write the story of the rest of their lives on his skin. 

Jared’s finger sliding into him along side his own is a revelation and a tease. It’s too much and not enough. Jared pulls back at Jensen’s instinctive flinch, but Jensen holds him there.

“I’m ready.”

Jensen’s hands are shaking as he rolls the condom down Jared’s length and slicks him with lube. He steadies Jared with one hand as he raises himself up slightly to get in position, then pushes down slowly.

And Jared is huge, but that’s not what has Jensen catching his breath. He has to stop and brace his hands on Jared’s chest. This isn’t just sex, this isn’t just getting off. Jensen wants to truly _be_ in this moment, wants to feel every little bit of exactly what it means to have Jared inside of him.

When Jensen eases all the way down, Jared slams his head back against the pillow and grips Jensen hard enough to bruise. The muscles of his neck stand out in harsh relief.

He’s fucking beautiful.

\+ || + || +

_“Open your eyes.”_

_“Jensen.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You don’t. You couldn’t. You –_ this _, it’s_ everything.”

\+ || + || +

It’s not just their first time, it’s Jared’s first time entirely, so Jensen sets the pace. He keeps it slow and easy. Measured glides up, soft slides down. Jensen’s heard that the difference between fucking and making love is all about the eye contact. He figures it must be true, because they never take their gazes off each other. 

Everything Jared is feeling is out in the open, plain to see. The awe and the fucking _love_ perfectly echo Jensen’s own heart and it resonates inside of him like the ringing of a bell.

He wants it to last forever, but he knows it can’t. And even though that sucks, he knows there’ll be other times. This is his to have now. Jared’s body. Jared’s love. He just has to hold on to it.

When Jared’s hand wraps around his dick, slow and easy go out the window. Jensen comes with a shout. Shuddering in the aftermath, he still has the presence of mind roll them over. His back barely hits the mattress before Jared is thrusting, pure instinct taking over. Jensen is wrung out and sated, but it doesn’t stop him from moaning in pleasure every time Jared pushes in.

Jared has his eyes clenched shut again and he’s biting his lower lip. It’s like he’s fighting the orgasm that’s about to take him under. Jensen wants to make him let go.

And he knows just how to do it.

\+ || + || +

_“Hey. I love you.”_

\+ || + || +

The morning light is starting to work its way through the curtains and Jensen can hear the dogs moving around in the hall. The real world is calling. They’ve been lying here for probably an hour, Jared uncharacteristically quiet, just breathing against the back of Jensen’s neck, coaxing Jen into the same rhythm. 

Jensen feels like an idiot. “I’m sorry.”

Jared nods. “I know. But you don’t get to run, Jen. You don’t get to leave me.”

Jensen turns in Jared’s arms until they’re nose to nose on one pillow. “I don’t _want_ to. It’s just – ”

“What?”

Jensen swallows. “I’m scared.”

It’s a testament to how well Jay knows him that he doesn’t ask why. He just smiles softly and strokes Jensen’s cheek.

“I’m here, Jen. I’m all in. Swear to God.”

Jared is an irresistible combination of earnest eyes and bed head. Jensen loves him so much, it hurts. And he knows Jared loves him just as much. He’s sure about Jared. He _is_.

It’s the rest of the world he’s got his doubts about.

 

_END_


End file.
